


Chasing You

by atus



Series: 田園鋼鐵組+戰術機械宅 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: 蝙蝠俠與獨眼龍(鐳射眼)初遇之後的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 星球日報特殊編輯部專刊（小夥伴合本）-無料公開  
> 整部電子書於http://fliphtml5.com/bookcase/payyd公開，歡迎大家去看整本唷～
> 
> 前篇為【護目鏡的溫度】http://archiveofourown.org/works/10165058 。

  
  
Scott試圖想跟蝙蝠俠道謝。  
  
經過了上一次的戰役之後，Scott一直想當面跟那擁有暗啞聲線與溫暖手掌的主人道謝，他無法克制地總是想起那輕輕道出他名字的低沉嗓音，還有那道嗓音在自己臉上所帶來的熱度。  
  
最早的時候，Scott試著調查蝙蝠俠所出沒的場所、在高譚市的隱密據點，但就跟想調查蝙蝠俠的所有人一樣，黑暗騎士在坊間所流傳的資訊，正確性低的可憐。而資訊的匱乏讓他考慮了第二項方案，Scott在猶豫了幾天後鐵青著臉拜託Logan聯繫超人，希望能得到蝙蝠俠的聯絡方式，卻只接到大都會記者Clark Kent飽含歉意的來電，他甚至在電話中尷尬地拜託Kent——或是超人——替他轉達謝意，接下來卻杳無音訊。  
  
Scott曾經試著在高譚市的夜晚晃蕩，為的是希冀能湊巧遇到正在打擊犯罪的黑暗騎士，但只是被不知道何時出現在身後的淡漠嗓音提醒——夜晚的高譚不是正規青年應該出現的地方——而他急急轉身卻全無人影；他曾在蝙蝠燈亮起的時候刻意出現在高譚市，希望能循著罪犯的腳步勾上那漆黑披風的一角，卻被威嚇的低啞聲線警告——麻煩變種人滾出「我的」城市——而在他想開口的同時僅能聽到更遠處罪犯的哀鳴聲；他也曾在X學院與正義聯盟的合作任務途中試圖與蝙蝠俠討論戰術，在通訊器上的傳呼卻直接被忽視——考慮到任務進行中或許並不是道謝的好時機——所以Scott並不是十分在意，但這所有的一切都讓Scott忍不住覺得自己或許是被高譚騎士所厭惡著。  
  
隨著時間過去，世界各地的犯罪永不止息，X戰警與正義聯盟在任務途中遇上的機率增加，導致兩方聯盟也試驗性地以固定的方式維持通訊，並進行聯盟間共同任務的人員調度以及工作指派，但身為X戰警隊長的Scott卻完全沒能與身為聯盟顧問的蝙蝠俠搭上話，完全沒有。只要是Scott負責聯繫的任務，正義聯盟負責的聯絡人即是聯盟主席——超人。數度合作之後，Scott幾乎能聽到超人堅定嗓音間所蘊含的歉意。  
  
在X戰警與正義聯盟嘗試進行任務合作的三個月後，聯盟間的合作模式已逐漸形成默契，甚至能在突發事件或大型災難間相互支援，而Scott早已完全放棄與蝙蝠俠通訊的想法，在X戰警之中也就只有他與Hank能與每位正義聯盟成員——除了顧問之外——有足夠高的配合度，在X學院，Hank時常有自己的工作要做，為了不增加研究負擔，Scott與Logan——只要有超人出現的任務Scott理所當然的會帶著金剛狼，Logan也十足罕見地對任務非常上心——便成為兩方合作任務的常見班底。  
  
這也就是為什麼在與正義聯盟共用的通訊頻道發出紅色威脅警告時，Scott會直接駕駛黑鳥帶著正在X學院教學的Logan及Ororo前往中央市支援陷入困境的閃電俠與超人，Logan沒等到黑鳥抵達預定座標，僅僅看見一抹紅與藍從高空墜落，便立刻從機艙一躍而下、在水泥叢林間失去蹤影。經過戰略評估，黑鳥上僅剩的兩個人決定由Scott駕駛戰機進行誘敵戰術，Ororo再以機體作為掩護並利用暴風突襲，但他們沒想到的是，當黑鳥戰機出現在那已然毀掉半座城市、眼睛閃著妖異綠光、身形異常巨大的機器變異體前方的同時，Scott與Ororo竟只來得及感覺到機翼在一陣詭異的顫動後，戰機與自己的身體幾乎要被一股奇特的重力場輾壓撕裂。  
  
在他們能發出尖叫之前，機器變異體被突然出現的金色繩索套住脖頸，他們身上的重力場瞬然消失，Scott看到超人搖晃著飛回戰場朝著變異體顯然較為脆弱的肩側重擊，X戰警與正義聯盟的共享通訊頻道間突然出現超人痛苦的聲線「X戰警、快離開那裡！那裡...」，而後是Logan緊張的怒吼「Clark！閃開！」  
  
然後所有人看到一束綠光擊中超人、超人癱軟的身軀彷彿被一股重力場攫住，而神力女超人被變異體扯住真言套索並狠狠擊中兩拳向後飛去，在這之間暴風女也躍下戰機召喚風暴阻止變異體毀滅性的破壞，共享通訊頻道間不斷出現閃電俠急躁的痛呼碎念，金鋼狼痛苦的嘶吼與金屬撞擊聲在耳間流竄。  
  
一陣混亂間，Scott駕駛黑鳥低飛讓金剛狼能跳上機艙，在他們往超人的方向疾飛的同時，Scott感覺到那股詭異的重力場又再度回到身上，Scott緊抓住駕駛杆抵抗壓力，而超人的身軀逐漸脫離重力場往地面落下，「Logan，跳下去。我負責吸引注意力。」他不意外地發現Logan憤怒地皺眉，顯而易見的擔憂卻絲毫不打算讓他獨自面對敵人、自己前去營救超人。  
  
「去你的！你根本無法抵抗這股重力...」Logan咬牙切齒的怒吼，金鋼狼對夥伴意外的忠誠，這也是Logan其實是個好隊友的理由之一，但超人著實無法保全自己，在Logan能傳達整句話之前Scott更強硬的打斷他，「我是隊長，而我說，去．救．他。」在逐漸增強的重力場之下，Scott幾乎咬緊牙關才能完整吐出這句話。  
  
他們沒能浪費時間彼此怒目瞪視，下一個瞬間重力場激增，機艙外側的金屬發出被用力輾壓的聲音，Scott在詭異的重力擠壓下幾乎不能夠掌控黑鳥，Logan突然地撲往他身側試圖幫他抵擋機艙內側失控的金屬板，當Scott決定在機艙內開啟護目鏡最大檔連同黑鳥一起破壞時，共享通訊頻道突然傳出一道冷靜暗啞的聲線，「分析完成，我能夠打擊它，閃電去營救超人，Diana、暴風女負責吸引敵方注意力。黑鳥，維持座標。」  
  
在Scott更用力緊抓住駕駛杆的同時，他聽到黑鳥的通訊器傳來一陣聲響，「Scott，堅持住。」那是一道冷洌卻充滿溫暖的低沉嗓音，在他能意識到那是他特意在黑鳥安置的特殊監聽頻道之前，他僅僅看見一抹黑色自上方破空毫不猶豫地往變異體胸口俯衝而去，然後，在一片鮮紅之中，Scott看見黑色戰機轉瞬變為球體，他感到他的心臟被猙獰著撕裂，但自己身周的壓力卻消失於無形。  
  
Scott似乎聽到自己在尖叫，然後是Logan的嘶聲怒吼、超人堅定的語句、Diana與Ororo安慰性的低語，他聽不清身旁的人們在說些什麼，Scott知道自己幾乎還泛著灼熱的雙眼剛剛必定經過一定程度的失控，但他只能眨著眼睛想到他所能憶起的最後畫面，「蝙蝠俠！他...！」他驚訝地發現自己哽咽著無法順利組織一句話語。Scott感到自己似乎是被推搡倚靠在牆邊，手掌傳來一陣潮濕的溫熱，他試著從一片模糊的鮮紅之中看清眼前景象，卻怎麼也無法阻止雙眼傳出的灼熱，他更加用力的眨著雙眼，直到肩上傳來一陣輕撫，「Scott，我沒事。」一道雖然虛弱卻依然低啞溫暖的嗓音終於傳達到他耳際。  
  
「你這不要命的混蛋。」  
  
蝙蝠俠訝異地聽到眼前手掌還流著鮮血的青年憤怒的咬牙怒罵，「X戰警不需要蝙蝠俠病態的犧牲奉獻。我也不需要你的拯救。」在話語最後Scott幾乎無法壓抑住自己喉間的顫抖，Bruce往前踏了一步，這次紮實地望向變種青年隱藏在護目鏡後方的雙眼，「Scott，我沒事。」然後在眾人驚訝的視線還有閃電俠的驚呼聲之中，伸出手輕輕攬過Scott還在震顫的肩頭。  
  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
  
正義聯盟顧問在瞭望塔頭痛的思考這次X戰警和正義聯盟在中央市的戰損賠償分配比例，聯盟之間的互相援助是好事，但談到各方戰損賠償就是件難事了，聽說X教授是個好人……但最近X學院似乎正在招募新成員，在財務上或許會比較吃緊，還有萬磁王那邊據說也不太好辦……  
  
蝙蝠俠閉了閉眼試圖驅走逐漸聚集在額角的疼痛，但腦海中浮現的盡是在纓紅鏡片後泛著水光的美麗雙眼，他知道自己非常想要知道那雙眼睛真正的顏色，他甚至還能感受到在懷裡顫抖的精實身軀，他也想起在幾個月前他刻意對變種青年的視而不見，對於自己在戰場第一次見到青年之後做的決定，身處瞭望塔監控室總是面無表情的聯盟顧問難得帶著顯而易見的不耐，手指焦躁地不斷敲擊桌面。  
  
他知道青年曾經調查過他，而他刻意的在網路上多刪除了些重要信息；他知道青年曾輾轉拜託超人聯繫蝙蝠俠，而他僅僅冷冷地掛了小鎮男孩滿懷真誠的電話，兩次，第二次掛電話前還附加了惱怒的警告；他知道青年曾試著在高譚市的夜晚晃蕩、甚至是在蝙蝠燈亮起時跟著罪犯的蹤跡，僅僅抱著微薄的希望想著能否遇上蝙蝠俠，但他不僅給予淡漠的警告、甚至還威嚇那不知道高譚市夜晚有多麼危險的天真青年不准接近高譚；他也知道變種青年曾在各種任務途中試圖與冷漠的黑暗騎士搭話，卻被他刻意忽視；他更清楚的知道在他刻意迴避與X戰警做任務協商時，青年有多麼失落，而超人顯然多次嘗試著就這件事與他談論，卻同樣的被他無視。  
  
皺眉伸手按壓額前浮現的青筋，發現疼痛反而逐漸加劇的同時，Bruce幾不可聞地輕輕嘆了口氣。  
  
首先，布魯斯．韋恩需要能夠踏進那些X戰警必須出席的變種人宴會，「Alfred，讓韋恩企業捐錢給變種人友善基金會，」想起變種青年在冷靜下來後近乎驚慌失措地推開自己的懷抱，「五千萬美金，之後每月一千萬。」滿意地聽到通訊器另一側傳來非常細微的瓷器碰撞聲，Bruce伸手將通訊頻道調整至另一個特殊頻率，「超人，Bruce Wayne需要一個Clark Kent的專訪。」  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  



End file.
